Talk:Bass Vs Metal Sonic/@comment-33067344-20180120203849/@comment-32617116-20180302005559
1. The only reason I used a clear shot of Little Planet from the same game and not that cutscene is because the shots of the camera are absolutely horrible. Seriously, we don't see a shot of Earth from Little Planet, nor do we see a shot of Little Planet from Earth in that cutscene. We see Metal Sonic fly out of Little Planet, go around in space, and then go in to Earth, with neither planet together in one shot. Worst of all, it's from a semi-SIDE view, so we don't see Metal Sonic's view from the front to see how far Earth is from his perspective. It's a horrible scene to use, while we have an entirely clear shot of Little Planet from Earth in the same game. It's almost impossible, if not almost then entirely impossible, to use this to judge a distance because of the horrible camera angles and movements in this cutscene. That's why I used a clear shot of the same planet in the same game, not because I'm trying to be sneaky and slide a distraction right under your nose Also, the only things I saw that say Little Planet is in geostationary orbit is the Sonic wiki (" It is unclear precisely where it vanishes to, although its appearance above Earth would suggest that it is in geostationary orbit." is what it says, there is no source cited for this and it is just a guess as they say with how they don't know clearly and it only seems to suggest it) and the US Manual for Sonic CD. However, the US Manual has a mistranslation. The original Japanese manual makes no mention of it being in geostationary orbit. "A small and beautiful planet, Little Planet, This planet appears over a huge planet, called Never Lake, for only one month of the entire year. The planet, which was also called the Miracle Planet, was a place where the wonderful "Time Stones", that commanded Time, lay dormant. An event in which the Time Stones caused a miracle to occur, was when it would transform the polluted water, and the surrounding desert around it, into a beautiful lake. The evil scientist, Dr. Eggman, kept a close watch on it. "The planet, Little Planet, where the Time Stones sleep, is suitable for my fortress!" Little Planet was soon chained over Never Lake, and he began to build a huge fortress. After finding all of the Time Stones, Time flowed freely, and he set forth to attain his world conquest. Although Sonic, who knew nothing of this plan, was on his way to Never Lake to watch the planet. "What? Sonic? Coming here? How convenient." Dr. Eggman heard of of his coming, and had a sparkle in his eye as he wore a fearless smile. Sonic ran up, and saw the Little Planet attached by a chain, to a rock, and became very upset. He looked at the rock, and saw Dr. Eggman's face, inevitably, in the slope. "That's Eggman!" "This time, I will destroy what stops my plans..! And, with the Time Stones, I can conquer the world! Ho, Ho, Ho." A blue sparkle of light, waited, hidden among the shadows behind Dr. Eggman as he laughed loudly Although it was Sonic who had destroyed Dr. Eggman's ambitions easily, can the Little Planet be freed? "OK! As long as I have courage, I can do anything!" " The detail about Little Planet being in geostationary orbit is only in the US manual (the same one where Amy is Princess Sally) And Blur....you know that something in geostationary orbit is only 36000 kilometers (this is from Nasa.gov) above Earth's surface right...? So if you're saying that it's in geostationary orbit, then.... If it's 36000 kilometers above Earth, and Metal Sonic took 12 seconds to get to Earth from Little Planet, this comes to an underwhelming mach 8694.211172, or Massively Hypersonic+, not even sub-relativistic. Even if you say he did this in just one second, it's still only 12% of the speed of light. 2. "'Putting miles at the end of a distance is not an important factor, just one of many different factors in this situation.' It's still a factor, an important one." Miles is kind of an important factor in some situations, but it's not the same in this situation and it's different from the important factors Eggman leaves off. Eggman's in-character way of leaving out important factors is usually "I'm just gonna use my machine and ignore how it makes Sonic in to a werehog, actually at least slightly helping him in his adventure by giving him new abilities" or "I'm going to use this monster and ignore the possibility of it betraying me and follow its own will", this doesn't translate to "I'm just gonna leave off miles on a slew of numbers on a screen mostly unimportant to the story that only my robot and I will ever see and never comes back again" (That's another thing, if he was just showing this to Metal Sonic, wouldn't it make more sense to add the unit of measurement to the "distance" if it was actually a distance? How would Metal Sonic know whether the slew of numbers was miles or kilometers? Unless Metal Sonic just guessed? Something like this is not really a problem when it is a coordinate, Metal Sonic would not need to guess because a coordinate like that is just a coordinate and you can pinpoint exactly where it is, which Metal Sonic did and went to that place. You don't need to add miles or kilometers to a coordinate, and Eggman did not add miles or kilometers, so this definetly points more towards a coordinate). If he leaves off adding stuff like kilometers and miles to his data, calculating distances would be a mess. When you calculate a distance, you need to find the distance from A to B, and then there's additionally the fact that you can find the distance in units different from the one started with like kilometers, yards, etc after you've found this result. If Eggman has all this data he has just found and gotten together, and keep in mind that he has multiple slews of numbers worth of these "distances", and he's compiled all of these different numbers worth with these calculations....what sense does it make to not even add your unit of measurement to these numbers to actually keep any lick of sense on what all of them mean? This isn't Eggman spiking Sonic's chili dog with 67 steroids to overdose him, but then Sonic ends up just getting buffer and punching Eggman to the moon which he didn't factor in and whoops looks like it's off to another evil plan for the next game so roll the credits, this is actual stuff Eggman practically NEEDS to factor in to get to the point in his evil plans that he has already shown that he has gotten to in all his games, so he couldn't have messed it up and forgotten something. So even with all that being said, Eggman doesn't add a unit of measurement to his "distance" for some reason. You know what doesn't contradict all of that because it doesn't need a unit of measurement at the end of it? A coordinate. So yes, you could say that the unitss of distance are an important factor (Units not even present here anyways since this ISN'T a distance, it's a coordinate) but the kind of important factors Eggman forgets are nothing close to what is shown here and what is supposedly being forgotten, and for Eggman to forget that just DOESN'T make sense.